


(Fan art) The Four Horsepeople of the Apocalypse

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Mentioned Anathema Device (Good Omens), Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Mentioned Newt Pulsifer (Good Omens), Mentioned Shadwell (Good Omens), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: The Four Horsepeople of the Apocalypse





	(Fan art) The Four Horsepeople of the Apocalypse

Digital Painting of The Four Horsepeople of the Apocalypse.

It took me two days to complete.

They have their helmets on and are ready to ride to the end of the world. Or at least, they think that's what's happening.

Really, though, Crowley hit Book Girl and she left her book in the car for Aziraphale to find, to give the name and address to Shadwell, who allowed Newt to go to Tadfield after both Crowley and Aziraphale had made their requests, who figured out Anathema's prophecy because Aziraphale had literally written down Adam Young's name and address of Hogsback Lane, etc and so on.  
  
BUT ANYWAY, here they are.

You can view the originals, along with some process shots, on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1175841237905158150),[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2uc0fZBdtc/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187884393661/digital-paintingthe-four-horsepeople-of-the), and[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/525577681550943/?type=3&theater).


End file.
